


Unlocking The Day

by ArtemisVictor



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Caring about how your lovers' days were, Fluff, Games, Give the gang happiness, Key jar, LITERALLY, Little bit o' research, M/M, No Beta, No fucks, Rare Pair, The gayng, VERY RARE PAIR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/ArtemisVictor
Summary: Cerebros would like to try something new with the gang. A key jar.





	Unlocking The Day

            When Fort Max walked into their commons room, he say something unusual. A little jar full of small slips of paper. He approached it and pulled out one of the pieces of paper. It had a question on it. He pulled out some more. More questions. "Uh. Cerebros? Red? What's this?" he called to them. He heard some commotion from another room.  
            "What's what?" Cerebros asked as he jogged in.  
            "This jar that is full of questions," Fort elaborated.  
            "Oh, that. That is a key jar." Cerebros answered.  
            "Well, what are you supposed to do with it?" pressed Fort.  
            "At the end of each day, we gather around and ask each other one of the questions on one of the slips of paper." Cerebros explained.  
            "Could we try it out? Just for practice?" Fort inquired. It seemed like an interesting idea, but he just wanted to get the hang of it.  
            "Of course. I'll go get Red." Cerebros answered as he went to go retrieve him. He came back after a short while, with not only Red, but also Outrigger.  
            "What are we doing and why do you need me?"asked Outrigger.  
            "We're going to be testing the brand new Luna One key jar," said Cerebros as he presented it to them.  
            "What's it do?" Red inquired as he observed it.  
            "You'll find out!" Cerebros exclaimed, "Now everyone, sit down." They all complied as they sat down together in a circle. "I'm going to take a piece of paper out and ask the person to my right the question on it. Fort, to you I ask: What would be the most important choice you will make in your life?" He asked.  
            "I'm, going to save that answer for a later date." Fort responded with a small smile.  
            "Okay then, Fort your turn." Cerebros said as he passed the jar to him.  
            "Red, my question for you is: If you could go back in time, where would you go and what would you change?" Fort asked.  
            "No. No time travel. I heard of the Brainstorm fiasco, and my answer is no." Red answered seriously.  
            "Good choice," Fort said as he passed him the jar.  
            "Outrigger, what is your current favorite word and why?" Red asked.  
            "I would say it would have to be bergschrund. It's a type of crevice and I find it fascinating that there is such a complex word for such a simple thing." Outrigger explained enthusiastically.  
            "That is certainly, interesting." Red responded as he passed him the jar.  
            "Cerebros, final question is for you: Who is the most important person in the universe?" Outrigger asked.  
            "Well, I'm not going to play favorites. It would be you guys. Because you are my universe. And without you, what kind of universe would it be?" Cerebros admitted. Everyone else was silent for a moment. Then the rest of them started saying how they thought the same and more and long story short, it ended with all of them hugging, minus Red. He was fine with holding one of their hands.  
            "That was fun. Could we do that tomorrow?" Fort asked.  
            "Absolutely," Cerebros replied with a hidden smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I went to the store again and they had even more rare pairs!


End file.
